Gumball & Tails's Outdoor Adventures
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: A brand new adventure-comedy fanfic about Gumball Watterson & Miles "Tails" Prower as they have crazy adventures with each other at various places in the world! Taking place five years after the events of The Amazing World of Gumball. Rated K for fantasy violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, and with something special for my return! You see, I've had a lot of things going on on deviantART (like writing my own original story called Starlights) and in real life, so I wasn't able to do really anything on here. But now that I've got this story right here, I'll be more active on this website than I was for over a year! With that said... taking place 5 years after The Amazing World of Gumball... Gumball & Tails's Outdoor Adventures!**

Once, there was an unusual town that went by the name of Elmore. At first glance, it seems like any other town you may have seen before. But what makes this town stand out is its population. To name a few, Elmore has a ghost, a robot, a cloud, a red blob of clay, a yellow ice cream, and a jukebox. Our story begins as a 1978 Ford Fairmont Squire is being driven by a 47-year-old light blue cat named Nicole Watterson. She is driving with her family, which consists of a 46-year-old pink rabbit named Richard, a 15-year-old goldfish with legs named Darwin, a 9-year-old pink rabbit named Anais, and a 17-year-old light blue cat named Gumball. Also in the car is Penny Fitzgerald, a 17-year-old yellow changeling that Gumball has a major crush on. At this time, they are driving back to their house as they listen to "Another One Bites the Dust", singing along to the lyrics that play in the song.

At the same time, there is a red and white vintage biplane, named the Tornado, being driven by a 16-year-old yellow fox with two tails, travelling with a 23-year-old blue hedgehog. Respectively their names are Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is standing on top of the middle of the top wings as Tails flies the Tornado. Like the Wattersons, Sonic and Tails are listening to "Another One Bites the Dust," with Sonic singing along as Tails concentrates on flying above a forest to get to the Watterson house in Elmore.

Meanwhile, the Wattersons and Penny arrive at the Watterson house as they get done with their song. They exit the car and walk back into their house. As they open the front door, Nicole says, "Oh, we're finally back home! So, how was the trip, guys?"

"It was awesome!" Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Penny, and Richard all answered. They just arrived from a theme park three hundred miles away from Elmore.

Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic have almost arrived at the Watterson household. "Alright, Sonic, I'm about to land the Tornado right now!"

"Right, Tails," Sonic replied. Tails opens the wheels of the tornado and descends at an easy pace to land safely. He lands about twenty blocks away from the Watterson household. He and Sonic both jump out of the Tornado and run on foot to get to the Watterson household.

Inside the house, Gumball and Penny walk upstairs into Gumball's room together. Nicole hears a knock on the front door and walks over there to open it. "Oh, hi, Tails and Sonic!" she says.

"Hi, Nicole!" Sonic and Tails respond.

"So, what brings you here today?" Nicole asks.

"I'm looking for Gumball, is he in here right now?" Tails answers.

"Why yes, he's upstairs with Penny right now!" Nicole answers.

"Thanks," Tails said. "Come on Sonic." Sonic follows Tails as they walk upstairs in to Gumball's room.

Penny, not knowing the door was open, talks to Gumball as Sonic and Tails see what happens. "You know, that time we went on the 'Stomach Destroyer' at the theme park was amazing!" Penny said.

"I know right?" Gumball said. "That time we dived from the top of the ride fast, and then went through that loop like Sonic going through Green Hill Zone," he continued.

"Yeah, and when I did start to panick a little, but then as the ride went on, I started having some fun," Penny said. "And then we comforted each other for a bit after the ride ended."

"Yeah, that was awesome," Gumball responded in a lighter tone of voice.

"Dude, dude, get the camera, now," Sonic whispered to Tails.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Well, you've seen the movie 'Outdoors', right?" Sonic replied.

"Oh, you're doing **that** scene in that movie!" Tails whispered back.

"Yeah, yeah, now get the camera, this is gonna be priceless!" Sonic whispered back, chuckling, with Tails grabbing a camera. When he comes back, he gives the camera to Sonic, who quietly 'records' Gumball and Penny on camera.

"Now, Penny, you know you're my girl, and I won't let anyone else try to take you from me," Gumball said to Penny as he takes off his tan and brown sweatshirt.

"Oh, Gumball," Penny said, lying down on Gumball's bed. "You're such a brave, loyal man!" She and Gumball start kissing and hugging each other when Gumball lies next to her.

Suddenly, Sonic, recording their kiss, talks like a film director and says, "Cut, and print!"

Gumball and Penny start having a panick attack and Gumball falls off his bed, hitting his head on the floor. "Sonic! You scared us!" Penny said, embarrassed. "And delete what you've just recorded of us, and put that camera away too!"

"Ah, don't worry, I'm just playing around with you guys!" Sonic said. "Besides, this camera's not actually on, so nothing's actually recorded!"

Gumball gets up and says, "Ouch... so I'm guessing you've seen that movie too."

"Yeah, he definitely has," Tails said. "So, now that I'm here, Gumball, how are those plans you've been thinking about with you and me?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm still able to do them," Gumball answered. "I just fee like wanting to do them about a week AFTER tomorrow."

"How come?" Tails asked.

"Well, we **did** just come back from a theme park," Penny answered for Gumball.

"Oh, okay," Tails responded. "So... now what?"

"Well, you can stay here until the day DOES come when we start doing those events," Gumball answered.

"That would be easier for all of us, wouldn't it?" Tails thought. Then he said to Gumball," Yeah, that could work out!"

"Alright then, I'll just ask my mom about this," Gumball said. He then walks downstairs into the living room to tell his Mom about his plans with Tails.

 **And there we have it, the first chapter of Gumball & Tails's Outdoor Adventures! I hope you liked it! And I will try to be more active on FanFiction, like posting a new chapter for Sonic & Gumball: Back In Time, and I will post the second chapter of this story pretty soon! This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

 **~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Gumball & Tails's Outdoor Adventures! Last time in this story, I set up a beginning for a series of whacky adventures for Gumball & Tails to have on their vacation. And now is the time we actually start their adventures! With that said, here's chapter 2!**

 **At the Elmore Seaside Beach...**

"Ahh, the beach," Gumball says as he and Tails arrive at the Elmore Seaside Beach. Gumball arrived wearing yellow swim trunks and Tails arrived wearing wearing blue swim trunks and tan sandles. "I absolutely LOVE going here during summertime! The radiant sun that gives you a nice tan, the refreshing water you can swim through, and, the best of all... the ladies!"

"Yeah," Tails replied to Gumball. "I've always liked going to beaches on a hot day. I even built one of my old labratories at a beach once. Although there was also this one time I was using a jet-propelled body board I made, and then this crazy old owl crashed right into me. It was not fun at all..." he said with a bit of pity in his tone of voice.

"Oh, that was just a crazy old owl being a crazy old owl," Gumball replied. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen after that?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Tails said. "It's not like anything that happens today will be any worse than a crash! Let's go!"

He and Gumball walk towards the ocean.

Gumball stops in front of the ocean so that he can set up a dark blue mat and a green umbrella. "Ah, there we go!" he says to himself. Suddenly, he hears the voice of a yellow changeling about the same age as him, wearing a blue bikini. This changeling's name is Penny Fitzgerald.

Penny saw Gumball, walked up to him, and said, "Oh hey, Gumball!"

Gumball's face lit up with joy when he heard her, and he turned around to see her. "Oh, hi, Penny," he said with an affectionate tone in his voice.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Penny said. "So, what are you up to?"

"Well, I'm spending my vacation with Tails right now," Gumball answered. "We're spending it at whatever places we want to, like this beach for example."

"That's cool," Penny replied. "So, where is Tails right now?"

Gumball and Penny see a huge wave that Tails is surfing on. The wave is bigger than Gumball's house, which makes his and Penny's eyes widen. "Gumball! Penny! Look out!" Tails shouts as the wave comes closer.

"Oh cr-" Gumball and Penny were about to say before being interrupted. The wave crashes onto the sand and hits everybody on it. Tails shouts "I'm okay," after land hard onto the sand.

After the crash, Penny got up and said to herself, "This is why I never ask the question 'What could go wrong?', unlike a certain movie I saw not too long ago."

Later in the day, Gumball sets up the umbrella and mat again, and lays down on the mat, wearing shades and listening to music on his iPod. Next to him, Tails is talking to Penny, and they are with another yellow fox, although this one had one tail whereas Tails as two, and is also a female fox wearing a red bikini. This fox's name is Zooey. "So Zooey, how did you first meet Tails?" Penny asked.

"Well, at first, it was a bit awkward," Zooey started. "He was acting like he had other things to do, then tried to act tough and serious at a restaurant I was in, then tried to get my affection with a weird way of words, and then went crazy with feathers, as if he was in a Mardi Gras."

"Yeah, even I'll admit I was a complete laughing stock," Tails said. "I just didn't know how to act at first, that's all."

Penny giggled and said, "That's kind of like how Gumball tried to get my affection when we were in 1st grade."

 **Back in 1st grade...**

"Never fear, Penny!" Gumball was saying. "I'll always keep you safe from all kinds of evil who are out to take you away! There shall never be a day when you are captured, and if that day does actually come, I WILL be there to rescue you, no matter how hard saving you from said evil may possibly be!"

"Um, Gumball, I was only going into my house," Penny said.

Gumball sees the house and realizes the fool he made of himself. "Oh... uh... well... uh... I said nothing!" he said, jumping into a nearby bush.

 **Present day...**

Tails and Zooey laughed from the story Penny told them. "Well, you gotta admire his dedication to his love for you, at least," Zooey said. Behind Tails and Zooey, Gumball's hiding inside his umbrella, which was closed and had a sticky note that had "The Umbrella of Shame" written on it.

Later in the day, Gumball and Tails were in the ocean swimming. "Hey, Tails, I bet you can't hold your breath underwater for more than 3 minutes!" Gumball said.

"Oh yeah?" Tails replied. "You really think so?"

"Why don't you show me you can?" Gumball said. "In fact, let's both do it!"

"You're on!" Tails shouted. He and Gumball inhale huge amounts of air and dive into the water.

Zooey saw Gumball and Tails dive and gasped. "Gumball and Tails can't swim! Don't worry guys, I'll save you!" She grabs Gumball's yellow surfboard and goes onto the ocean with it. Thinking she got both Gumball and Tails, she heads back to shore.

Then she hears Tails talk. "Hey hey hey! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"I'm saving you and Gumball!" Zooey replied.

"We were just seeing who can hold their breath for more than 3 minutes!" Tails said.

"Oh... sorry," Zooey replied. "But wait, where's Gumball?" She and Tails then see bubbles of air popping in the ocean, indicating Gumball screaming.

After that, Gumball is laying down on a bed inside a cabin. Then she throws up the water from the ocean that couldn't allow him to breathe. "Oh my gosh, what the heck happened!?" he shouted.

"Zooey thought we were drowning and tried to save us, even though we weren't drowning," Tails answered.

"I'm so sorry about that, Gumball," Zooey said with a shameful tone of voice.

"But we were just-" Gumball was about to say before being interrupted.

"Yes, I know, I know, Tails told me the whole story," Zooey said.

"Oh, gosh," Gumball said. "Well, thanks anyway. I don't think I could've actually held my breath for more than even 1 minute, let alone 3." He got up and walked in front of the door.

"I wouldn't go out just yet if I were you," Tails said.

"What? I'm fine now, no reason to tell me not to go outside," Gumball replied. As soon as he opened the door, though, he saw people laughing hysterically. Wondering what's so funny, he walked outside and saw that his swimtrunks got tied to a flagpole. His eyes widened with shock and cupped his hands to hide his naked private parts. His hatred level increased and he shouted, "GOSH DARN IIIIIIIIIIITT!"

 **And that's chapter 2 of Gumball & Tails's Outdoor Adventures! I really hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the third chapter coming soon! Now, before I sign off, though, I should answer this one review I got from "DonnaTheGirl06." Here's what her review had to say:**

 **'make a story about gumballs mom giving birth to baby girl named theese 2 names, "Lissa " or "Arona"'**

 **Hmm... maybe when the time comes where I think of an idea of how this kind of story would go (like maybe a comedy or a drama or something), I will actually get around to writing a story like that. Thank you DonnaTheGirl06 for this suggestion! Now that that's out of the way, if you** **have any questions (or if you want to be like DonnaTheGirl06 and suggest a story idea to me), ask me in PM or review, and I'll gladly answer! This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

 **~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody! Recently, I was given a final assignment in this Emergency Medical Training class I was in during my senior year (which, as I'm writing this, I have only until Wednesday left), and it's similar to the one I wrote Sonic Rescues Elmore in four years ago. I had to write a short story set in a forest using words we learned from this class. With that in mind, I thought to myself "Wouldn't it be great to go back to that 8th grade assignment with this assignment?" And so, this third chapter was made! I hope you enjoy it as much as others I showed it to did!**

In a bright forest area, Gumball and Tails are walking slowly while holding a map. "Gumball, are you sure this is the right way to this picnic area?" Tails asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Tails!" Gumball answered. "This is the exact map I used to get to the picnic area last time I went! It's just like what Miss Simian said: First we go along the path, avoiding the Forest of Doom. Then we go down the ravine, avoiding the Forest of Doom. Then we travel along the lake, still avoiding the Forest of Doom. And then, walla! We have arrived at the picnic area!"

"Well, yeah, but is that route _anything_ like where we're going right now?" Tails asked. "We're so far into the Forest of Doom already, I can't even find a way out!"

"Nonsense, Tails, we're not in the Forest of-" Gumball then saw that he and Tails are already in the Forest of Doom. "Ah, crud."

"Well now how are we gonna find Sonic and Darwin in that picnic area?" Tails asked.

"Well, can't you just use your two tails and fly us away?" Gumball asked.

"Well, I'll try," Tails responded. He grabbed onto Gumball's hands and tries to fly up while holding him. He had trouble trying to get up and said, "Ugh! How much sausages did you eat yesterday?"

"Well maybe ten," Gumball answered.

Tails, flying above the trees, wasn't able to take it anymore and said, "That's it, I can't carry you any further!" He and Gumball shouted as they both fell onto the ground. Upon impact, they both felt high severity in pain. Tails, having a hard time breathing, said, "Man, you're heavier than Sonic!"

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have ate so much," Gumball said. "Besides, I think my blood sugar got pretty high."

"Well, at this rate, we might be late for the picnic," Tails said.

"Don't worry, buddy! I am a born survivor! I've gone through this forest before, I WILL find a way out of this place!" Gumball shouted. "But first, we will need to make our own shelter."

"Right," Tails said. "But in what area can we find a place to build one? There are so many trees!"

"Relax, Tails, it's not _that_ big of a deal," Gumball replied.

"Well, you do have all of our gear, right?" Tails asked.

"Well..." Gumball replied.

At the picnic area, Sonic and Darwin have set up their shelter. "Well, Darwin, looks like we've done it," Sonic said. "Say, do you know when Gumball and Tails are gonna be comin' over here?"

"Well, Gumball told me that Tails will be able to fly him over here right across the Forest of Doom," Darwin answered.

"Oh, alright. Now let me know when they get here, alright?" Sonic said.

"Sure thing, Sonic!" Darwin replied.

Back at the Forest of Doom, Tails thought for a moment, laughed, and said, "What?"

"Well, that's kinda what happened," Gumball said.

Tails sighed heavily and said, "Great, no tent, no medication, nothing!"

"I'm sorry, Tails, I forgot about that," Gumball said.

"That's fine, that's fine... we'll find our way out of this together," Tails said. "Now, where do we build a fire? We'll obviously need radiation from the heat to warm ourselves up."

"Well, there's those sticks right there," Gumball said, pointing at a pile of sticks.

"Didn't you burn you hands with those at one point?" Tails asked.

"Relax, dude, I got a fire to show up from doing that!" Gumball replied.

"Alright, but if you get blisters from doing that again, it's your fault, don't go crying to me for any treatment," Tails said.

"I know, I know," Gumball said as he attempts to start a fire by moving a stick on the pile really fast. Then he goes faster... and faster... and faster... until the fire shows up on his fire. Feeling high exposure to the fire on his hands, he screamed "Aahhh!" as he tried desperately to put out the fire.

Tails walked up to Gumball and put out the fire by taking his sweatshirt off and covering his hands with it. "Ahhh, man," he said. "Thanks, Tails."

"No problem," Tails said.

"I've lost my sweatshirt, but at least the fire's gone. Has my pulse lowered at least a little bit fron that?" Gumball asked.

Tails checked his pulse, and said, "No, but you did set up that fire over there."

"Hah! I knew I could do it!" Gumball shouted. "High five!" He and Tails then gave each other a high five, which made Gumball feel pain and say "Ow!" in a high pitched voice.

Later that night, Gumball and Tails both started to feel hungry. "Ugh, I'm starving out here," Gumball said. "Can someone please serve me food?"

"Can a certain someone right next to me please serve _me_ food?" Tails said, going paranoid.

"What!?" Gumball asked, scared.

"Can a certain somebody please stay right next to me so I can finally have dinner tonight!?" Tails said, eyes twitching and his grin looking like he had just become the Joker.

After Gumball heard that, he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran away as fast as he could from Tails, who was chasing him all the way through his run. "Please don't eat me!" he shouted in a high pitched voice.

"Get over here!" Tails shouted, flying his way towards Gumball.

As he was being chased, Gumball thought quickly about where to go. He started to lose oxygen as he ran as fast as he can. But then he quickly hid behind a tree where Tails couldn't see him. "Oh man, that was really close," he said, sighing in relief. Then it started to rain and he got cold. "Oh man, I realky hope they're close by," he said, shivering. He then set out on his own searching for the picnic area.

"Sonic? Darwin? Are you here? Somebody, please help me." As Gumball walked, he then started to sneeze. "Aw man, now my allergies are starting to kick in." He continued talking to himself as a mysterious shadow lurked about. "I mean, why did I not think about bringing my _own_ gear, especially medicine for my allergic symptoms?" He then heard leaves breaking fast and immediately stopped walking, starting to get scared. "What was that!?" he said in a high pitched voice. He got more scared as the shadowy force came closer and closer to him. "Someone help!"

Then the mysterious shadow revealed itself right in front of Gumball... it was... a small grey mockingbird.

Gumball looked at it and said, "Oh, it's just a little mockingbird." He walked up to the mockingbird and asked, "Hello little one! Do you know where I can find a blue hedgehog and a goldfish with legs?"

The mockingbird tweeted a song as it gave directions to where Sonic and Darwin are through lightly flapping its wings to dance.

"Great! Thank you little birdie!" Gumball said cheerfully as he walked his way in the directions in the bird gave him. While walking, his stomach starts to growl loudly. "Oh man, the sooner I can find Sonic and Darwin, the faster I can end this starvation!" he said.

"Oh, I can help with that!" Tails said right behind Gumball, holding branches that he took off of a tree. Gumball started to run as fast as possible while Tails flew as fast as him. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"Come on, Gumball, think think THINK!" Gumball thought to himself. Then he saw a long rope and thought to himself, "That's it!" He ran faster towards the rope and grabbed onto it. He then used it as a lasso and used it on a tree branch he threw it towards. The rope latched onto the tree and launched Gumball into the air. He then landed onto another tree; one in an area that wasn't raining. "Oh man, that was a really close one!" He then saw that he is hanging off a tree by his pants.

"What the WHAT!?" he shouted, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh man, I've already lost my clothes at this place before, I don't need it again!" He tried moving himself off of the branch, but it didn't work. He sighed and then proceeded to take his pants off, leaving him in only his underwear and leading to him falling off of the tree. "Ouch!" he said. Then he saw Sonic and Darwin at the picnic area and got very excited. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I've found them! I've finally found them! Hey! Tails! I've found the picnic area! Woohoo!"

"Where is that cat!?" Tails shouted, paranoid. He then heard an echo from Gumball and gasped. "He did!? He did!? HE DID! YES!" He flew all the way to where he heard the echo and saw Gumball, who shouted "Tails!" when he saw him. "Good job, Gumball!" he shouted in excitement. He and Gumball got together, high-fived each other, and danced around shouting "We found it!" over and over.

"What are they excited about?" Darwin asked Sonic.

"And why is Gumball only wearing his underwear?" Sonic asked Darwin.

Both Sonic and Darwin then shrugged their questions off.

 **So, that was the third chapter! As I said above, I hope you enjoyed it! Next week, Star with Sonic & Gumball Vs. the Forces of Evil will be updated, as will the long overdue for updating Sonic & Gumball: Back In Time! If you have any questions, ask me in PM or review, and I'll gladly answer! This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

 **~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
